


秀色可餐 | 终

by WWWinoM



Category: 77777
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:55:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28731537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WWWinoM/pseuds/WWWinoM





	秀色可餐 | 终

⚠️

人设乃WWW自定

米其林厨师晰和少爷深

年龄差向

大厨的诱惑？？？  
嗯……？？

剧情连接中篇

愿他们永远美好

高洁的爱？

他们之间是爱吗？

看到王晰在自己话音落下那刻僵硬的神情，周深自觉说错了话——也对，王晰一开始就表明了他是本着“让自己好起来”的目的而吻自己的，而事实也表明他的方法奏效，那么这一切都不过是王晰让自己保住这份工作的“付出”罢了。

“哈，”周深失神后轻笑出声，把那朵茶花夹进书页中，一边转身，一边找借口掩饰尴尬，“可惜我还没有爱过，只能再等一段时间来拿走它了。”

周深踮起脚，把书放回原位。

回程的车上两个人一左一右靠着车窗，都默默望向窗外，没有对话。这样异常的沉默反而让鹤姐感到不安，在从书店回来后的几天，王晰照常为周深细致地准备三餐，但不再和周深同桌用餐，也没有再在黑夜里偷偷爬上二楼。而周深没有再凑到王晰身旁看他做菜，更没有对他笑过，事实是，他几乎连二楼都没有下来过。

周深进食的量又开始下降，虽然可以正常吃饭，但是看着好不容易回升的食欲又要流失，可叫鹤姐担心地不行。再看着一大一小两个男的互相躲避的样子，鹤姐都替他们纠结，最后她和周深母亲通电话商量对策后，在夜里拖着行李箱离开，开启了自己难得的假期。

当醒来的周深看到桌上那张便签上的“叫王晰照顾好你，随时给我打电话”，他只觉得自己被抛弃了。心里七上八下地走出房门想要下楼拿杯水喝，却在楼梯上和迎面走来的王晰撞个满怀。

王晰今天也是一身的白，像是怕别人不知道他是个大厨似的，周深吐吐舌头想从他身边穿过，谁料王晰握住了他的手臂，说一不二地把一杯温水递到他手里，说一句：“喝了水去洗漱，然后下来吃早餐。”之后转身回厨房。

这应该是他们两人这几天的第一次对话。

周深握着水杯，对着那道白色的背影嘟囔：“怎么比鹤姐还爱管人。”但是周深作为一个知识渊博的少年，知道违背和反抗只会危害自己，所以喝了水又洗漱完的他准时在王晰端上粥的同时坐好。

是咸咸的皮蛋瘦肉粥，米和水的完美比例让粥粘稠，足够量的肉丁和皮蛋带着一点香油的味道让人垂涎，周深安静地举起银勺。

“等一下。”王晰叫停周深，在碗里撒上一点葱末之后抬抬手示意周深继续，于是周深再次举起了勺子......“等一下。”王晰声音又响起。

“你还要干嘛？！”周深没好气地抬头瞪王晰，视线却在抬头的瞬间糊作一团，还没反应过来口中已经侵入一阵湿润。

王晰俯身吻了周深。

“他这是在工作……他这是在工作……他这是在工作……”周深任王晰搅动自己的呼吸，在心里这般默念，像是在对自己下咒。

鹤姐走后家里的娱乐室和放映室就是周深随意出入的府地了，于是他在早餐后来到娱乐室堆积木，积木堆好后他的目光被台球桌吸引，在仓库里找出球杆，尝试着去撞击各色的球。胡乱打了会儿，娱乐室的房门被推开，不用看也知道来者是谁，现在这个家里除了他周深，也就只剩一个王晰。

王晰端着七彩的翻糖蛋糕，靠在门边看周深摆弄球杆，也不说话，就这么看着。周深被王晰盯得心里发毛，头也不抬地发问：

“你在看什么？”

王晰被周深发脾气的语气逗笑，走向他，把蛋糕放在台球桌边，然后不动声色地从周深手里抽走球杆，回答：“你拿杆的姿势就错了，还是歇会儿吃蛋糕吧。”

“不用你管。”周深上去抢球杆，却被王晰一手按住了肩膀，蓄势发飙的周深被王晰举到眼前的便签堵住了嘴，那上面的“照顾好他，不然唯你是问。”怎么读都应该读作“他归你管，悉听尊便。”

周深只能乖乖地站在一旁吃起蛋糕，而王晰抬着球杆，弯腰对准球，手臂向后一收，圆球应声入洞。周深偷偷瞥向打球的王晰，舀一勺蛋糕放嘴里，看一眼他举杆的动作，行云流水又果断，而那两只结实的手臂更是在眼前游走，让周深看得入迷。

“你又在看什么？”王晰学着周深刚刚的语气，弯腰对准了球，眼睛却看着周深。

“没什么，”周深收回心神，把蛋糕放下，撅起小嘴，“你的蛋糕太甜，我吃不下。” 

“不是我的蛋糕太甜。”王晰手上一推，球滚入洞中，然后他把球杆随意丢到地上，就把周深扯到自己面前，嘴巴靠近他的耳朵：

“吃不下是因为你缺乏胰岛素。”接着他抱住周深的腰将他抬起放置在桌面，伸长脖子吻住他的唇。

“他这是在工作……他这是在工作……他这是在工作……”周深又开始在心底默念，念着念着就被放倒在桌上，然后王晰也爬上桌，压制在他身上和他切磋舌尖的技巧。

他工作也太认真了！？——周深意念模糊。

吃完蛋糕后向王晰学习了台球的打法，周深又和他比试了几局，凭着自己刚学的技术还能连连获胜，王晰这水也真是放得很认真。稍稍活动一下，周深竟然感觉饿了，王晰于是用冰箱里腌制好的猪软骨做了日式乌冬，整碗面被周深倒入肚子里。

王晰又用咖啡机磨了可可豆，倒入牛奶泡沫做了杯卡布奇诺，让周深喝下。吃饱喝足的周深开开心心地来到放映室挑电影，正在《千与千寻》和《哈尔的移动城堡》中纠结，王晰端着杨枝甘露走进来。他站在周深身后盯了会儿，自顾自开口：

“看那个什么城堡呗，科幻片比较带劲。”

周深：“……”

周深感叹于王晰与自己的代沟，为了让王晰意识到自己的年迈他好心地允许王晰和自己一起看电影。电影开场两分钟之后，王晰意识到这部电影并非自己所想，连连摇头：“动画片？那我看不了，看不了。”

周深主动握住想要离开的王晰的手，抬头威胁：“你要是敢走，我就把这杨枝甘露倒了。”

王晰只能乖乖坐下，和周深挤在小小的沙发上。看了一会儿，原本浑身表示着抗拒的王晰被电影中那个彩色的魔法世界吸引，也就跟着周深一起津津有味地看起来。心情跟着主人公苏菲的遭遇而起伏，最终，看到他们在那座飞入云霄的城堡里幸福地生活在一起，王晰感到心头一暖。

身旁的周深红了眼眶。

王晰瞥一眼强忍住眼泪的小孩，笑着抬手摸摸他的小脑袋，安慰道：“这不是完美大结局吗，你哭什么。”

周深把眼泪咽回肚子里，回怼：“啧，你这个老年人是不会懂的。”

王晰在昏暗的空间中靠近周深，把头搁在他终于有点肉的肩头，轻声开口，呼吸划过周深的脖颈，酥酥麻麻，而王晰的声音带着求饶的叹息：

“你在闹什么别扭呢，最近。”

周深听着王晰委屈的语气，感觉明明是自己更委屈，却好像都是自己做错了似的。他轻哼一声，说：

“我没有闹别扭，只是在配合你的工作。”

“我的工作？”王晰坐起身。

“对啊，你的工作不就是让我吃饭嘛，”周深不看王晰，抬手在他肩膀拍拍，赞叹：“我认可你，也钦佩你的牺、牲。”

王晰听着那寓意明显的“牺牲”二字，皱起眉头，问： “你觉得我做的一切都是为了工作，都是‘牺、牲’？”

“对啊，但是你做得很好，我要感谢你。”周深还是不看王晰，而眼前的字幕已经滚到最后。

下一秒周深就被王晰按在沙发上，两个人四目相对，却都没有退让的意思，大眼瞪小眼，身体紧贴在一起。王晰一向温和的声音竟带有怒意。

“周深，我倒是想问你，当你接受我的‘特殊服务’时，都在想什么？”说着王晰用舌尖舔舐周深的耳垂，惹得怀里的他一阵颤抖，王晰还不放过他，从齿缝流出一声强硬的反问：

“嗯？”手应声滑入周深的衣料中。

周深把王晰推开，两个人纷纷在沙发里坐起，这下周深是真的哭了出来。周深不是哭王晰的态度，却是因为胃里翻起的那阵恶心，他小跑出去，抱着马桶吐出了好不容易才堆积在胃里的所有东西。

王晰追上来，看见周深辛苦俯下的背影，内心纠结在一起，赶紧接了一杯水，蹲下来用手顺周深的背。周深在翻涌的难受中抬手去推王晰，但是手上一点力气也没有，打在身上不痛不痒，反而让被打的人握在手里。周深只能抓着王晰的手继续难受，像是在抓一根救命稻草。

待周深难受的感觉慢慢停止，他的眼泪奔涌而出，滴落在地上。王晰把抽泣的周深揽进自己怀里，任由周深身上的污渍弄脏自己白色的衬衣，他安静又有力地把小小的一个人抱在自己腿上，等他平复下来。

眼泪流尽的周深整个人无力地倒在王晰身上，王晰抱着周深，两个人紧贴的心脏各自跳动。王晰轻轻收紧周深腰后的双手，沉吟片刻，像是在叹息，而后他柔声道：

“周深，虽然现在我还不能辨别对你的感觉，但是我对你做的所有事情，都是发自内心的。毕竟……”

王晰像是要把周深揉进自己的骨子里。

“毕竟在第一次认识你之后，在你不知道的时候，我就情不自禁地吻了你。”

虚弱的周深只能勉强吃一碗白粥，就疲惫地几乎要倒下，王晰把周深抱回房间，喂他吃了药，又给他盖好被子才离开——周深在王晰转身的时候拉住他的手腕。

王晰低头，看见周深那双掬了水的双眼，他知道，他们和解了。

第二天早晨，周深在王晰怀里醒来，两个人沉默地对视了会儿，默契地用亲吻开启新的一天，然后迷迷糊糊的王晰被周深踹下床去做早餐。

怕周深还没缓过来，王晰只能又煮了粥，让周深不满地吐舌：“不要，天天吃粥我都腻了。”

“祖宗，那你想吃什么？”

“我想吃的你做不出来。”周深面无表情。

“还有我做不出来的？报上名来。”王晰叉腰。

“海——底——捞。”

“……”王晰失语，这他的确是“捞”不起来。

在同床共枕一晚后周深神奇地恢复了食量，在王晰软磨硬泡之下吃两碗粥养了胃，终于被许可出门吃火锅，得到王晰许可的周深却完全高兴不起来——明明我是甲方，为什么受控于乙方？？

但是能怎么办呢，付火锅钱的是王晰啊。为了照顾周深转瞬即逝的胃口，王晰把周深所有想吃的菜都点了一份，满满当当铺了一桌，不知道的还以为有一支足球队在聚餐。

周深看看眼前垒起的小碟，又看看为他们服务的小哥脸上幸福的微笑，惭愧地凑到王晰面前，问：

“我会不会把你吃穷？”

“怎么可能，”王晰捞起土豆片放周深碗里，“哥再怎么着也是个有头有脸的米其林厨师，你这么吃一辈子都不至于把哥吃穷。”

“你让我吃一辈子？”周深笑。

“嗯。”王晰郑重地点点头之后，像是想起什么，又狡黠地一笑，反问：“你是说让你吃什么吃一辈子？我还是火锅？”

周深反应过来王晰的意思，翻一个白眼，笑出声：

“你终于有点正常人的样子了，平时在家总是端着个架子。”

“我？”王晰又把涮好的牛肉放进周深碗里。

“对啊，就你啊，”周深指指王晰身上的黑色卫衣，“终于看到你穿白色以外的衣服了，也不是衬衫西装。”他不解地看向王晰，“说实话你到底为什么天天穿那么齐整？”

“害，”王晰叹一口气后也看向周深，眼中满是诚恳，“这不是为了引诱你么。”

周深顿时被爽滑的牛肉呛住。

结束捞海底之旅，王晰搂着周深，百无聊赖地漫步于爱琴海购物中心，路过一家男士西装专卖店，周深扯着王晰进去，挑了一件宝蓝色的衬衫在王晰身前比划一下，就结了账。

接过周深银行卡的收银员怀疑地看一眼他身旁明显更为年长的王晰，而王晰楞楞地掰过周深的身子，问他在干嘛。周深答道：“我昨天不是搞脏了你一件白色衬衫嘛，现在还你。”

收银员听到“搞脏”两个字后摆出一副了然的神情，接过了周深的卡。早已是三十岁成熟男性的王晰不知为何臊红了脸，看着周深不带犹豫按下密码的手指感觉自己老心一跳一跳的。

碰巧遇上《千与千寻》重映，于是周深又拉着王晰来到影院，王晰提着购物袋，握着两张电影票，反复琢磨上面《千与千寻》这个电影名后贴到周深耳边问：“你还喜欢看文艺片？”

周深：“…………行了行了别废话了，进去吧。”

特意挑了影厅的最后一排，王晰和周深牵着手看完了《千与千寻》，王晰依然看得津津有味，周深依然红了眼眶。两个人搂着彼此从影厅出来，讨论电影的情节，走着走着来到音乐喷泉前，高升的水柱被灯映成各种色彩，两个人在人群后驻足，牵着手，一起抬头观赏。

水柱变换成各种形态，散下阵阵水雾，浸润了周围的空气。两个人默默看着五光十色的水花，眼睛也被染上了色彩。

“我好幸福。”望着变化莫测的景象，周深开口，声音落在飘散的水汽中。

“我也是。”王晰握紧周深的手。

离周深父母回来的日期还有四天，王晰每天翘“班”，带着周深满上海跑，把所有自己认可的地方吃了一遍，周深也再没有任何不适，正常地进食，而且吃得一天比一天多一点。从石锅拌饭到赤火拉面，从小龙虾到印度飞饼，从双皮奶到提拉米苏，周深在短短三天内尝遍了各地美食。

当最后一天来临，两人在彼此的呼吸中醒来，相视一笑，眼底却是淡淡的苦涩。王晰对周深说，今晚要带他去一个特别的地方吃最后的晚餐，周深说，好。

出发之前，王晰久久地伫立于花园中，脚下的草坪被园丁打理得平整，一片鲜绿，没有一点深秋的颓意。而墙角的紫罗兰却没能在秋风中幸免，枯败的花枝垂下，花香早已消逝。

周深披了一件王晰的白色西装外套，长至大腿，袖口盖住了他的双手，有一种慵懒随性的少年感，却又有一丝不自知地成熟，他在王晰的注视下走到那一簇凋落的紫罗兰前。

他的那一抹白在残破的景象前如一道圣光，照耀了所有的美好，也遮挡了所有缺憾。

“永恒的美与爱，盛夏的清凉。”王晰望着周深的背影，不禁喃喃。

“什么？”周深在王晰的声音中回头。

“没什么，”王晰牵起周深的手，“我们出发吧。”

王晰带周深来到一家五星级酒店的西餐厅，两人在高层的窗边落座，外滩的夜景尽收眼底，沿途的灯光在宏伟的建筑下闪亮，静静的河水流淌，在人来人往的桥下泛着涟漪。

欧式的装修风格下连摆置都非常有格调，餐厅内的灯光很暗，只有桌上的蜡烛的光辉映出对方的轮廓。

周深笑出声：“这是烛光晚餐吗？怎么感觉我和你两个人一起吃，有点怪怪的。”

“有什么可怪的，反正我们是正大光明地在一起。”

听到这句“在一起”，周深却高兴不起来，在即将分别的难过中沉浸了一会儿，王晰已经示意服务员过来。点了一支红酒，然后口述几个菜名，两人交换一个莫名的微笑后，服务员退下。而王晰对周深说自己要出去打一个很重要的电话，也离席。

周深自己看了会儿窗外的夜景，又参观了一圈这家餐厅回来，王晰还是不见踪影，只能自己对着烛火发呆。

“你好，这是你的奶油蘑菇汤，以及你的七分熟牛肋骨，还有一份‘你今天必须吃完’的女巫汤意面。”

周深在王晰低沉的声音中笑开，王晰放下菜后坐下，和周深相视笑着。

“我说呢，你今天怎么又穿了一身白。”周深声音中的笑意快要溢出来。

“没办法，职业病。”王晰耸耸肩。

周深明白过来，在最后的这天，王晰带自己来到的是他工作的地方，他要让自己最后吃他亲手做的东西——周深觉得烛火好像太热了一点，照得自己忍不住想要流泪。

周深把第一次见面时没能好好品尝的女巫汤意面吃完了，王晰满足地点点头，与周深碰杯。烛光、西餐还有城市的夜景，一切浪漫的因素都聚齐了，似乎一切都在不言而喻之中。

周深透过红酒杯去看王晰，他的面孔逐渐模糊成影，他知道自己醉了。在王晰的带领下他走进一间家居式的酒店房间，里面摆放的都是王晰的东西，满衣柜的白色服饰，壁橱里各样的奖杯，还有他的日用品。

周深离开王晰的怀抱，整个人倒进王晰床上松软的被子里。而王晰走过去为周深脱鞋，周深在光脚之后从床上站起，慢慢走到王晰面前，甚至比他高半个头——借着身高优势抬手缠上王晰的脖子，双脚离地，整个挂在王晰身上。

王晰受不了周深困倦疲惫时像是缠在一起的呼吸，而他黏在一起的声音近在自己耳侧，让自己神志不清，周深轻轻道：

“我吃了这么多东西，你该兑现你的承诺了。”

下体涌起一阵滚烫，王晰环抱住周深的腰，带着他一起走到墙角，关上灯。

如果让周深回忆那一个夜晚，那么印象里......只有鼻尖男人呼出的红酒的味道，两个人交换的唾液的腥甜。还有在自己的泪水和彼此的颤抖中，不知道从谁嘴里流出的那一句“我爱你”。

王晰离开了，周深的病痊愈，两个人回归到各自正常的生活轨迹中，两人再无交集。

他们之间的故事周深没有对任何人说起，他的父母也从未提起过王晰，仿佛他从未出现。但是有一天，当课上老师提到小仲马的《茶花女》，周深恍然想起，他还有一件事没有完成。

每当想起王晰，周深都是快乐的，都应该是快乐的，但这一天，在母亲送自己去书店的路上，周深却痛哭出声。他在难过什么呢，是因为自己没有得到那个男人的一切吗，但是那个男人明明向自己展示了他的所有......是因为自己不能向全世界宣告那个男人曾多么爱护自己吗，但是说出来又能如何呢，那个男人还是离开了。

在周深的眼泪中，母亲缓缓抬手，抚上他的肩，像是在安慰，却更像是一种懂得，周深终于明白过来，他的爸妈知道一切事情，一直都知道。

“对不起、对不起。”周深向母亲道，泣不成声。

“这没有什么值得对不起的。”母亲启口。

“无论你做出什么样的决定，无论你是什么样子，只要你不后悔，你是快乐的，你就没有对不起任何人。”

无论什么样的决定，无论是什么样子，是自己就好——这是夏天的结尾和一整个秋天教会周深的所有。

但这真的已经是所有吗？

周深在书架的最后一排找到那本泛黄的书，它已被放置到自己抬手就可以触碰的位置。

周深翻开书页，那朵干枯的鹅黄色茶花消失不见，取而代之的是一朵还散发着淡淡花香的紫罗兰。还有一张贴在书页的便签。

——永恒的美与爱，盛夏的清凉，以及这一份，高洁的爱。

fin.


End file.
